


Where did that come from?

by littlemissbunny



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Baby Fluff, Blue Eyes, F/M, Family History, Funny, Ghosts, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Origins, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but don't worry it gets better, changing eye colors, playing with genetics, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbunny/pseuds/littlemissbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukina was just waking up and tending to her baby like any other day. Until she receives a rather colorful surprise from both Eto and Kuzen.</p><p>Also, fluffy ending!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where did that come from?

Ukina knew that when it came to genetics and babies that she will expect some surprises and sometimes no surprises. That is until she looked at her newborn daughter's eyes this morning and nearly spilled her coffee. Thank god she wasn't near the baby for that part. Sighing in an attempt to calm herself, she slowly made her way back to the baby with both of her hands holding the coffee mug. She needed to make sure that she wasn't imagining things, she had just woken up really. Maybe she was half asleep?  
Peering into her daughter's pink basinet, she looked over to see her giggling at her presence; with blue eyes staring right up at her.

Yep, she wasn't imagining this or going throw those weird phases after birth. Her daughter has blue eyes.

Ukina wasn't exactly sure how to feel about that now. It wasn't like she wasn't happy or anything, she was just extremely surprised by the results really. Plus, her eyes were green just the evening before weren't they? So how the heck did she get blue eyes?!

"Are you alright, Ukina?" came her husband's voice behind her. Her response to him was by jumping nearly twelve feet into the air with a small yelp. She was pretty sure her ghost jumped out of her body too. "Uki-" "I'm fine!" she interrupted quickly as she made her way to the kitchen to make some toast. She will never get used to his weird habit of sneaking up on people. Or was it really a habit?  
"I heard you scream just three minutes ago. You're obviously not 'fine'." Kuzen stated with quotation marks. "It wasn't anything serious...ish. I guess." She answered. She didn't want to worry him, yet at the same time, she wanted him to be well aware what was going on with Eto. The next thing she needed was for something to happen and all because she didn't tell him. "Ok, ok, fine. Go look at Eto for a quick minute first." Kuzen was a vit baffled by the demand but didn't question. Also he always made sure to give his princess all of his attention as much as possible to be honest.  
Leaving the kitchen to visit the green haired baby in her basinet, he peered over the pink object to see Eto smiling and giggling at his presence. She's so cute. Wrapping his fingers around the tiny infant, he gently lifted the baby from her place and raised her into the air were she was leveled to his face. He turned her around a few times and even checked under body suit to see if anything was unusual. Nothing so far. Was Ukina having her one of moments again?  
He nearly set Eto back into the basinet until he noticed her eyes. Her very blue eyes. Oh. Well look at that, blue eyes. That was new. Her eyes were green the night before.

"Do you see it?" Ukina asked as she walked up to him, toast in hand with strawberry jam on one side. "Yep." was his only reply to her. For some reason he didn't seem at all surprised. That was strange, even for Ukina and she's known him for almost three years now. "You don't seem that surprised Kuzen." she stated to the taller ghoul. He was still looking at Eto. "That's because it's not exactly a big surprise to me really." he said, cocking his head to the side with the green haired baby doing the same.

This took Ukina by surprise. How was he not that surprised? "My mother had blue eyes. That's why it's not a big surprise to me." Ah, now that explained it a little, but she was still a bit confused. His mom had blue eyes? That was strange, except she can't say much considering she has green eyes, but they never really stood out. But Eto’s eyes did stand out most definitely. It was like someone had grabbed a drop of blue water from the shores of a tropical island and placed it on her eyes. Or gems that you would find in the deepest cave underwater and reflecting a beautiful blue glow once hit by the light. That was how blue her eyes were.

"She was born in America and came here after World War 2 with her family since they were starting a business here with another family. Needless to say, she met someone and they fell in love and then I was born." He explained to her as he finally placed Eto back into her basinet. She was sitting up looking at her parents as they continued to talk.  
"You never told me about your parents before now." Ukina said while Kuzen left to make a cup of coffee. Kuzen was quiet and didn't really talk about anything about his past, and if he did Ukina was always there to listen, because they're interesting her.  
"They passed away when I was a young teenager. I wasn't comfortable with talking about it with other people." he looked down at her with his warm brown eyes. "That is until now that is."  
The smaller woman gasped at his confession. Is he really comfortable to share his family past her? She couldn't really believe it, maybe this is all a dream. But then again, even in her dreams Kuzen would NEVER say those things, so it is real. She was finally going to learn where he came from.

Kuzen pulled a chair out for the young woman, in which she sat in before he pushed the chair back towards the table. The brunet sat back into his chair and took a long sip of coffee. It was quiet as he drank his coffee before finally setting it down.  
"I'm not entirely sure which state my mother came from, but she told me she was from the north. That I know." he started off. So far Ukina was already interested in the story. "She came from a decent family who owned a sweet shop. They decided to expand it to Japan after the war. She told me that this could help the relationship between Japan and America and so that way no suspected them of being ghouls. So...after four months since Japan surrendered, they moved her and opened their shop. It was in the 17th ward near your old house." 

Ukina thought about it for a minute as he told her this new information. Near her house he said? She thought about it for a minute and then it dawned on her. The little empty building down the street. Her old neighbors had told her there was a sweet shop there when they were younger. But the place had shut down years ago, just before she graduated high school.  
"She met my father when after she graduated from high school and worked in the shop. He was a customer picking up an order for a friend of his. They recognized each other as ghouls and they became friends after that." He took another sip off his coffee, there was about half of it left. "What did they look like?" Ukina asked the younger ghoul. She didn't mean to interrupt him, but she was kinda curious.  
Kuzen paused for a minute and put down his mug. "My Father was average height, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. My mom, hmmm....she had fair skin, she was up to my father's shoulder in height. She had strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes just like Eto's."  
Eto's giggles were heard from her basinet. She probably did so from hearing her name. Both of the parents smiled, until Ukina's smile fell. She looked up towards her husband. Your parents didn't male it long after they met did they?" she asked. It sounded more like a statement more than anything.

Kuzen let out a long sigh from his nose. "Not really. They got married two years after they met, and then had me after five years. I was thirteen when they died." he stated before taking another drink from his coffee. There was no more after that. Standing from his seat he left to the kitchen to put his mug in the sink. But he didn't expect to see Ukina crying in his return. He rushed over to her side in almost a heartbeat. "Ukina? Ukina what's wrong?" he asked her, although he probably knew the answer to that already. Ukina tried to wipe her tears away, but they were still coming down. "I'm sorry, it's nothing really. It's just..." she turned her head to look at the basinet . "it's just, it's sad to hear that. I'm not trying to show pity, but it's just...I can't imagine being without Eto. And then your parents sounded like they were really kind and caring, and they gave you so much love. They probably wanted to see you grow up, get married, and meet little Eto." she laughed at the last statement.  
Eto giggled again from her name.

Kuzen could only lightly shake his head at his wife. She was really sensitive. Wrapping the smaller woman into his arms, he pulled her into a warm embrace as he comforted her. "You don't need to cry over that Ukie. They're still here with us and they've probably already met you and Eto. They would love the both of you."  
Ukina stopped her crying as she hugged her husband back. She didn't know how or why, but she felt comforted by her husband's words. Maybe he was right, maybe they were still here and watching over little Eto. Where ever they are, she knew that they will love her had they ever met her.

 

******Time skip to later that night******

 

"Good night my little precious!" Ukina said to the green haired baby as she laid into the crib. The young sandy blonde woman turned off the light, the light from the moon being the only source of light for the room, and closed the door to a small crack. It was 15 minutes of silence as the baby ghoul laid on her back. She bored and not ready to sleep, but she couldn't get out either. After all she was only 5 months old, what could she do besides rolling around and sitting up? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The young baby had decided to just sit up and just stare at the walls as usual for whenever she couldn't sleep, which wasn't that much. She had probably been staring at the walls for a good 10 minutes before she heard movement from the hallway. And after movement came voices. This was new, usually her parents would still be asleep until she was crying, which she didn't do, so what was going on here?  
Not long after that, the noises came to a sudden halt at the front of her door. This was strange and weird, even for her and she's five months old. Maybe she should start crying? But before she could do anything, her nursery door opened to something-or rather someone new to her. Two strangers, both in strange clothing and one of them had blue eyes. The other one had her dad's eyes, but she was more interested in the blue eyed lady; her eyes were BIG.

"Miranda, what have I told you about this? We agreed to only look and that's it! Not go around harassing them!" "Oh come on honey, I just wiggled his little toes, that's all! Plus he still squeaks in his sleep when you do that!" the man groaned in annoyance at the blonde woman. Eto was in awe at their conversation when the woman had noticed her gazed. She wore a huge grin.

Oh no. Eto no likey.

"Oh no you don't." said the blackette(?) haired man, "You are not going to mess with her either!" The woman groaned. She was already about to grab Eto. Thank you strange man. "Why do you have to be so cold? I want to see my granddaughter up close!" she complained to her spouse. The man sighed, "I know, but you can't just pick her up like that, she doesn't know us. Plus you'll scare her shitless." he explained. The lady gasped at his words. "How could she be scared of me!?" "It's not everyday a baby sees  
an American with blue eyes!" he screech. What are they, an old married couple? Eto cocked her head to the side and released an confused sound. This had stopped the duo's bickering.  
The ghouls all stared at each other in silence for a while. The one to break the silence, was Eto. By laughing, laughing at the people before her. She was laughing so hard too, and the two were completely clueless as to why she was laughing. Maybe there was some kind of pun one of them used with out either one noticing. That was on their mind until Eto starting coughing loudly.  
Well someone was dying of laughter.

They couldn't really do anything since Ukina entered the room, worry written all over her as she came for her daughter. Picking the baby up from her crib she tried rocking her and patting her back in order to help calm her down and get her to sleep. That is until she noticed the temperature, it was freezing in there. And it was autumn now!  
"How about you just sleep with mommy and daddy tonight, ok?" she asked, obviously not expecting to receive a response from the half ghoul. Leaving the room, Eto looked at her grandparents for the last time for that evening and waved at them. They smiled in response. This had confused the blonde woman. "Now who are you waving at?" she playfully asked the baby. Eto responded by laughing. It appears that only she could see them. She looked back at the spot where her grandparents once stood.

This was going to be very interesting.

 

******Morning******

"What the-now your eyes are brown! How is this even happening!?!?!?

"Hmmm."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted something nice for these three, they deserve it.  
> I have no idea why, but Yoshimura always made me think he was half American. Don't worry he's not alone, I also think Ukina is part Czechoslovakian. But hey, that's just me.  
> I also threw a little bit of myself in Eto's case. I remembered that some newborns' eyes change colors and then just set themselves on a random color and you're stuck with it. I had that happen when I was born and I had blue eyes and it was funny cause my aunt was freaking out (because it's not everyday you see a black girl with blue eyes) but now I has dark brown eyes. (=_+)


End file.
